Hooked on Hope
by fangirling11
Summary: Mags Flanagan is a small, redhead teenage girl. She's weak, clumsy and doesn't believe in hope. When she is reaped for the 11th hunger games, she is ready for death to greet her.
1. Chapter 1

The air was silent. I could feel the person next to me tense as I moved from my spot. The gravel underneath my feet made a loud scratching noise as I walked toward the steps. Every eye was watching me as I stumbled to the front of the crowd. I didn't choose, it just happened. I gulped as I walked up the steps in the direction of Zilla and the peacekeepers. I focus my eyes onto my father. What a bastard. He has a smirk on his face, happy to see the last of me. He will not be visiting me later, the only reason he would is to laugh at me with the brawn they call my brothers. Zilla gives me a pat on the shoulder and walks to the other side of the stage. My vision goes blurry like the whole world just slammed into my damn face. I hear Zilla say something but I'm too numb to respond. I don't want to care anymore. I want to jump off the stage and run away. But I can't. A blurry figure comes to a halt beside me. I don't know who he is but I do know he smells like oysters. The world releases its self from my face when he grabs my hand and raises it into the air. Only then do I realise. I am a tribute in the 11th hunger games.

The peacekeepers grab me by the arm and drag me into the justice building. I manage to move my feet in time to his so I don't trip over in front of the entire Panem. I hate this. Why me I didn't ask for this, no one even volunteered. Were they so overjoyed that I'm at deaths sentence, were they too shocked to speak? Whatever the reason, I'm still a tribute with no hope of winning. I sit in a large room full of old paintings and plush sofas. The door opens and a short girl with long blonde hair appears in the doorway. She looks frantically at me while nervously shaking her hands. "Kira," I asked surprisingly. This is very unexpected I didn't think anyone would come "Am I allowed in." she says "I don't think I have a choice" I reply she takes a couple of steps forward sits down next to me. "Sorry I know this is silly but I just wanted to wish you luck, chances are my brother won't be the only tough one and therefore-" I stop her halfway through her sentence. "Wait what has Cristoff have to do with this" I asked confusedly why would she even bring her older brother into this anyway? "Mags" she says with a single tear slipping from her eye. "He's the male tribute for district 4" she stands up and wipes her eye "I better get back to my parents now" she walks out of the room and again I'm alone. If Cristoff is going to be in the hunger games, I really don't know how I'm going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

The whistle rang in my ears. The train plunged into action taking me into a nightmare already fused into children's minds. I felt Zilla's hands push against my back ushering me into a blue room filled with comfy looking chairs and a long table set with silver plates waiting for the arrival of food. There was a tall, black haired man sitting at the table with his head looking away from me. Christoff was there too, but looking at us with his golden brown eyes. he moved his long blonde curls out of his eyes and stared at me "welcome we were just about to find out who were up against" I dodge his eyes and look at my feet. I don't say a word. Zilla gives me another push towards the table and I take a seat next to the black haired man. I think his name is Alums. The anthem plays from the middle of the table and a small see through screen rises from the wood a positions its self so everyone can see. They begin with district one. A small blonde haired girl bounces on stage. She is smiling, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. They crowd loved it and begged for more. The boy was muscly and had shaved hair. He never did smile but he still looked pleased to be there. They both looked very prepared for what was to come. After district one I lost interest in everyone else especially when my district came on the screen. I ducked my head and studied the dirt underneath my nails. I did notice two other people after me, though. It was the boy from 10 with flattened dark hair and caramel skin. The other was the girl from 12 with eyes like a healthy forest. She had beautiful golden hair that went to her knees. He stood very proudly. When it was finished everyone was silent. I could hear the wheels of the train scrape against the edges old the track. It was so silent a pin could drop and it would sound just equivalent to a bomb dropping. Eventually, it was Zilla who spoke first. "Well quite an interesting mix this year isn't it alums" I look beside me and see him staring at me with his dark brown eyes. I feel scared at first but then I felt quite embarrassed. Why was he looking at me, why not Christoff. He has a much prettier face than me. He looked at me up and down and then chuckled. He stood up and raised his chuckle to a laughter. "What so funny" Christoff asked. "nothing" he replied and walked out of the carriage trying to control the urge against whatever was making laugh so hard. When we were distracted food hard been neatly placed in front of us waiting for our human appetite to devour its life. Like how the hunger games will devour me quite quickly. "I'll go collect Alums then" Zilla chirped. Her bright blue spikes on her head whizzed passed me as she summoned Alums.

After the awkward feast of duck and some vegetable soup, Zilla took me to my room. The first thing I did was have a long warm shower. It was brilliant. The soap smelled like the lilies that grow in our district. Even though my father was quite wealthy and owned our district number business for bait that is guaranteed to catch any type of fish, he doesn't let me use the hot water unless I'm cooking with it. He doesn't like me that much. Since my mother died in the rebellion that destroyed most of Panem he has received all of her money. My mother was the mayor's daughter. He only loved her money not her. He wanted 3 strong reliable sons. When he only got two things change. He would purposely leave me out and hurt me emotionally. When she died he made me work full time in his shop as well as cooking and cleaning in our house. I put on some light brown pants and a purple shirt. I pulled back the curtains to see the outside. It was dark already, it really must have been a really long shower. I crept out of my room to look for some more food, I was still quite hungry even after my filling meal. Alums was fast asleep in the lounge opposite the dining table. His black ruffled hair covers his eyes making him look old. Alums isn't even middle aged. He won the 3rd ever hunger games. He looks 40 something but really is only around 25. I guess reality caught up with him and dramatically changed his appearance. A cold hand closes around my shoulder and I whip around to see a boy with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He lifts his finger to his lips. He almost scared the living daylights out of me. I remove Christoff hand from my shoulder and squeeze past his body and back to my bed. The last thing I remember is thinking which one of those poor souls would have to murder me to survive[A1]

[A1]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I really hope you love my story as much as I do. I'm sorry I haven't been active school holidays are always such a busy time. Please leave a review. It can be as critical as you want, I need feedback. Thank you so much again for stopping off at my story and enjoy chapter 3.**

"Your hair" screeches Adonia "what about it," I say picking up a strand of my frizzy hair. "It's just horrid," she says scrunching up her nose. She walks over to the shiny metal table and reaches for a white utensil. "as you stylist I cannot have you wondering about with whatever is on your head." she says rolling her eyes" Adonia steps forward and pushes the utensil against my hair. She moves it up and down my hair, making sure she touches every inch of 'my horrid hair'. She pulls away and looks at my face and scrunches up her nose again. She sighs and begins brushing my face with powders and colours. Adonia was quite small, but she still was looking down on me because of her hideous chunky pink shoes. She had a tight purple dress with silver feathers hanging off it. Her hair was long and pink which was styled into two high ponytails. After she had finished looked at me and sighing she walked out of the room and left me alone. I got up off the cold bench and walked over to a large oval mirror to see my reflection. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't me. It was some stranger in a white gown posing with incredible swirls of blue and silver over her eyes. Her hair was straight and reached her waist. It was so confusing to see someone I knew so well so different. It must have been a miracle. Maybe Adonia wasn't so bad after all. District 4 is the fishing district, so usually are costumes have to do with fish. Maybe this year Adonia will have a pleasant costume for me. Maybe it won't be the worst day after all. "What do you think you're doing" screeched Adonia. I whipped around to see her standing there with a rack of different shaded blue fabrics and a ring of dangling fish in her hand "sorry, I was only looking at my reflection." I squeaked and quickly scurried off back to the metal bench, just like a mouse. "Well doesn't matter now you've seen it, I thought it would be a magnificent surprise" she sighed. She helps me strip down to nothing and put the large flowing blue dress on. The dress had different layers of blues faded into each other. It was beautiful. Until she wrapped it with long strips of green mesh. "Now darling you look like the ocean." she said as she stepped away from the mirror to reveal my reflection. She was right about one thing, I did look like the ocean. She moved behind me and put the ring on my head. The colourful fish were dangling in my eyes and around my head. I looked like a laughing stock. If I wore this around my brother I would never have heard the last of it. When they see me in this tonight they will laugh do hard that tonsils might fall out and take a walk. My mother would pity me and tell me the bright side of things. She's not here now and she would've been wrong. There are no bright sides to this at all.

The horse is so gentle it lets me pat her back as I hop in the chariot. All of the other tributes all starting to arrive and getting prepared for the parade. To my right is Cristoff wearing the same outfit as me. Although not a dress, a suit instead. I look around to see the different costumes lined up for this year. District one (luxury) were both wearing bright purple frilly tops with plastic white pants and skirts. District two (masonry) have a silver dress with a stone necklace and silver ropes wrapped around her head and the same for the male except in a comfy bodysuit. District 3 (electronics) are wearing a metallic dress and a suit with red and yellow wires around it. District 5 (power) are wearing yellow jumpsuits with light blue lightning bolts hanging off their bodies and one giant bolt on their heads. District 6 (transport) are wearing a dull green coloured dress and trousers and shirt with cogs and golden buttons covering a black cape behind them. District 7 (lumber) have very large green leaves scrambled through their hair and a long leaf around her bust, the boy had nothing with wooden looking fabric as their bottoms with the ends looking like the roots of a tree. District 8 (textiles) had red long robes on with patchwork hats and yellow feathers attached to their shoulders and wrists. District 9 (grain) is wearing a great big woven dresses and extremely long wheat stems coming out of the girl's hair. District 10 (livestock) had a leather dress and suit with a fur hat and shoulder pads. District 11 (agriculture) is wearing the most ridiculous by far, naked with blossoms covering their private parts and a tree or hat with apples stuffed in it. Finally, district 12 (mining) wore a black shiny dress and suit with tiny miners hats on the side of their heads and silver gloves for the girl. "1 minute" shouted the announcer.


End file.
